The present invention relates generally to the field of decorative candles, and in particular to a new and useful candle that lights with a realistic but electrically powered orange-yellow simulated flame and which does not use fire.
Published PCT Application WO 2004/083718 to Perleberg discloses a burning candle with an LED. The candle includes a wax body with a wick and a hollow space. A downwardly open shell is set inside the hollow space and an illumination unit is mounted in the shell. The illumination unit contains an electrical luminous means disposed on a circuit board which is directly attached to a 9V battery. The 9V battery is clamped in a transparent rubber ring which comprises outwardly extending projections that are in contact with the inner wall of the open shell. The illumination unit is accessible for replacement.
Other relevant prior art can be found in U.S. patent classes/subclasses: 313/116; 362/161, 190, 311, 351, 392, 806, 810; and 431/125, 253, 288, 289, 291.
The following references are of particular interest to the present invention:
U.S. Pat. No.Inventor(s)3,890,085Andeweg4,617,614Lederer5,152,602Boschetto5,791,774Briles5,980,064Metroyanis6,017,139Lederer6,241,362Morrison6,520,770Zou6,595,676Starry6,616,308Jensen et al.6,685,345Velasquez6,719,443Gutstein et al.6,729,748Reilly6,808,297Jensen et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,616,308 to Jenesen et al. discloses an ornamental illumination apparatus comprising a light diffusing body, a cavity within the light diffusing body, and a small high intensity light source disposed within the cavity near the top of the body.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,362 to Morrison discloses a lighted display device for illuminating a translucent display article placed on the display device. The lighted display device includes a base for removable placement upon a level surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,729,748 to Reilly discloses a decorative electrical lighting device comprising a body formed of candle wax having a top portion, a bottom portion, and a longitudinal channel formed therein between the top end portion said bottom portion. The longitudinal channel opens into a widened opening at the top portion of said body and means are provided for supporting an electrical light fixture within the widened opening of said longitudinal channel.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,520,770 to Zou discloses a candle device that includes a transparent outer tubular body having a chamber inside, an open end defining a supporting rim, and a base. A transparent inner tubular member is mounted within the outer tubular body. A lighting element having a light emitting portion is disposed in a chamber of the inner tubular member, which lights up the outer tubular body. A cover, which is disposed on the supporting rim of the tubular body, has a through hole. The light emitting portion of the lighting element penetrates through the hole and outside of the candle device. The base houses sound means, light means, and power supply means for the sound means and light means.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,774 to Briles discloses an outdoor illumination device of the type used for holiday decoration by aligning a plurality of such illumination devices in a linear array. The illumination device comprises a body with walls forming a cavity. A base is formed at one end of the body and an access opening is formed at an opposite end of the body. The body is configured for emission of at least some light when illumination occurs within the cavity. The base includes means for supporting a candle and means for supporting an electric lamp socket. The means for supporting a candle and the means for supporting an electric lamp socket are juxtaposed and configured for non-simultaneous accommodation of a candle and an electric lamp.
The remaining patents disclose other candles or decorative devices which are distinguishable from the present invention. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,085 to Andeweg discloses a light source attached to a battery in the bottom of a candle. However, light scatters only to the sides and is not focused toward the top. U.S. Published Patent Application US 2003/0035291 to Jensen discloses an illumination unit containing an LED near the top of the candle, a circuit board, and batteries arranged in a lower cavity of an imitation candle body.
The use of candles with real flames is dangerous both due to the risk of fire and also because of the generation of soot and fumes. Most burning candles are made from paraffin wax, a petroleum by-product. Burning of paraffin wax releases soot and other toxins, some of which are known to be carcinogenic, such as benzene. Candle light has always been desirable, however for a variety of reasons. A need remains for an improved candle with a simulated flame and the present invention satisfies that need.